The University of Washington ADRC Core, Cell, Tissue and Fluid Bank Cell Culture & Cytogenetics, is historically the oldest repository for familial Alzheimer's Disease (AD) pedigrees. The Core maintains cryogenically preserved AD and control lymphoblastoid cell lines, fibroblasts, lymphocytes, and plasma. The aims of the Core are to: A. Acquire, expand and cryopreserve various cell types and to freeze plasma derived from patients with familial and sporadic Alzheimer's disease (AD) and to acquire and preserve cells, tissues, and/or cell lines from patients with other degenerative disorders, and appropriate controls. B. Distribute stored cell lines or strains upon request by investigators in the ADRC and, upon approval by the ADRC, to investigators at the University of Washington and other institutions. C. Perform cytogenetic characterization of lymphoblastoid cell lines (LCLs) of affected members of early onset, Volga-German familial Alzheimer's disease. D. Support of linked RO-1 of which one aim is to determine phase relationships of chromosome 14 linked genes to familial Alzheimer's gene. This will be accomplished by performing somatic cell hybrid fusions to complement folate pathway (adenine E-) deficiency in CHO cells with LCLs from family members. Clones will be generated and cell pellets will be provided for DNA. E. In support of Project 4, acquire expertise in growth and maintenance of mouse glial and neuronal cells.